Shattered Glass
by Faith Lacking
Summary: What happened to Raven after the genosuarer was burnt to a crisp? Who actually cared enough to save his life? Perhaps a certain blue haired ancient zoidian?


::Disclaimer::  
I dont own zoids, if I did I'd marry Raven. Anyway, Reise may seem out of character a bit, but when ya think about it, we dont know what Reise was like 4 years ago. So I'm trying to be as 'accurate' as possible. Oh yeah, if you are wondering this fic is supposed to anwser my question..'What happened to Raven during the 4 years he had 'disapeared'?'  
  
Shattered Glass  
by OmiKitty aka Nikki Neko  
  
Reise sat on a rocky ledge as the clouds began to darken, a loud explosion was heard followed by a torturous shriek and a thud that made the ground shudder. From afar the blue haired girl saw smoke rising into the sky, making the clouds even more ominous. That's when the thunder rumbled in the distant and Reise stood up brushing dust off her dress.  
  
'Looks like it's time' she thought to herself as she mentally summon for Specula. Her blue organoid trods in next to her making it's usual 'rrr' sound.   
  
Her only friend in the world was this blue organoid, and no one would take it away from her. She went through her whole life only counting on Specula, even Hiltz, who had recently taken her in meant nothing to her, he was just someone who decided to keep her as an affiliate, not a friend. She didn't respond to him much, but because he gave her a place to stay, she had to abide by the rules.  
  
Reise climbed on the organoid's back as it raced across the desert to were the fire rose from the battle area, and right away she saw it, the burning Genosaurer. She halted the blue organoid about 50 feet away from the flames, searching with her erie green eyes. That's when she spotted a pile of metal moving from the wreckage. The girl smirked and jumped closer to the spot and saw the raven colored hair. She watched silently as the boy pushed the hot peices of metal of him, his gloves were burnt and his hands were mangled from the flames.  
  
He made a final push and the large peice of metal was pushed away far enough for him to stumble out. The boy fell from the pile and rolled a few feet away. Near him was a half singed black organoid. He tried to crawl closer to the organoid but fell unconscious before it. The rain started to drizzle extinguishing some of the flames as Reise casually walked over to him and knelt down next to him.   
  
"So, you are Raven?" she asked with a smirk. "You cant be very strong, otherwise you would have not been beatened so badly, or was it fate that made you lose?" She brushed away a strand of hair from his face and trailed his red tattoo on his singed face. "You're such a cute kid too, too bad it had to end this way."  
  
Specula trodded over to the black organoid and nudged it gently, not getting a response. It makes another 'rrr' sound and looks toward the ancient zoidian girl. She smiled to it reassuringly. "Dont worry, Specula. They aren't dead. Besides it's easy to revive Shadow, the organoid. Raven on the other hand...he's not in good shape, and Hiltz told us to bring him to him. So we better get a move on before we are spotted."  
  
Reise snapped her fingers as a double sworder rose near the area she was standing at as it crawled it's way over thanks to the manipulative power of her blue insects. When the zoid clawed it's way over, Specula merged with it, and using the giant claws it held Raven in one and Shadow in the other as gently as possible. Reise smirked slightly, shaking her head.   
  
"Too bad this is the only way we can transport them. " She said without really caring as she jumped into the double sworder. "But this zoid only has room for one." She started off towards the cave where Hiltz was waiting for her. That's when the rain began to pour down, the water drenching Raven thoroughly. In a quivering voice, the boy unconsciously mutters the name 'Van'.....  
  
To be continued (?)  
  
::Author's notes::  
Yeah so...um..I was angry because I couldn't find a decent Raven/Reise fic, and if I even did find a fic it'd have a mary sue. Well rest assure I'm not going to introduce a character into the story. Well, this is probally as far as the fic will go. I'm bad at continuing fics, and this one sucks anyway. 


End file.
